


Holiday Candy 2018-3

by eerian_sadow



Series: Embassy Town [13]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Funerals, Gen, off screen non-canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The Epps family didn't miss the wedding because they wanted to. Mikaela and Carly spend their honeymoon helping out.





	Holiday Candy 2018-3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> set a few days after "And The Brides Wore White"

1\. “Hey, thanks for the video of the wedding, Mik. I’m sorry we missed it.” Bobby gave her a tired smile through the camera lens. “You two looked beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Mikaela smiled back and fought the urge to fidget with the ring she still wasn’t used to wearing. “But don’t apologize. Nobody plans to have to go to two funerals in two weeks.”

“Still. We wanted to be there so much. At least Will could stand in for me.”

“Would have been Ironhide if he couldn’t.” Mikaela smiled again for a moment. “So how’s Monique holding up?”

“She’s better than she was. Having her sister here to help clean out the house helped a lot.” Epps sighed and shook his head. “Still can’t believe that none of the rest of them could make it for their own daddy’s funeral.”

“I can’t either.” Mikaela bit her lip at the thought of skipping her father’s funeral, even if they weren’t on good terms right now. “Carly and I are both still on our honeymoon vacation, be we don’t have anything planned. Will it help if we come down, too?” 

“I can’t ask you to do that, baby girl.”

“You’re not. I’m offering. We can be in Atlanta tomorrow morning.”

Bobby gave her a rueful smile. “All right, I ain’t gonna argue. You flying Autobot express or should I let Momo get some driving practice in and pick you up?”

 

2\. “Mikaela!” She had just enough time to register Fred’s face before the boy was pulling her into a tight hug and squeezing her like she was his lifeline. “I’m so glad you guys are here.”

“Hey, you needed us.” Mikaela hugged him back just as tightly. After a moment, she pushed him just far enough back to look at him, and realized she was looking the teenager in the eye. “God, Fred, it’s been three weeks. How did you get so tall?”

Fred shrugged and looked down at the floor. 

“I didn’t mean it like it was bad.” Mikaela reached out and tipped his chin back up. “I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all. You okay?”

“I guess.” He shrugged and hugged her again. “Everybody just keeps making a big deal out of it and it’s making me feel weird.”

“Well, I promise not to mention it again, unless we go shopping for some new jeans or something.”

“Thanks.” He gave her a weak smile before turning to Carly, who’d been standing quietly behind her wife. “Hey, Carly. Thanks for dropping everything to come take care of dad.”

“Anytime, I mean it.” Carly opened her arms and Fred didn’t hesitate to move away from Mikaela and hug her just as tightly. “Mik’s right about shopping for jeans, though. You look like you’re wearing your mom’s capris.”

There was an awkward silence before Fred snorted with laughter. “Wow, thanks.”

Carly smiled. “You wanna go this afternoon? Knowing them, your mom and Mikaela won’t even notice if we sneak out for a while.”

“Yeah, let’s do it. Can we bring Momo and Shelly, too?”

“Sure. It’ll do all of you some good to get out of here for a while.”

Fred hugged the blond again. Carly looked over his head to see Mikaela mouthing “thank you” to her and knew they had made the right decision in coming to Atlanta.

 

3\. (One Week after parts 1 & 2)  
“I never did thank you for coming down here.” Monique gave Mikaela a weak smile as they pulled the last few cans of food out of the cabinet to load into a box for the shelter. “You girls didn’t have to do this, but I was glad to see you here.”

“Well, we couldn’t just let you suffer alone. This is hard.” Mikaela set the cans in the box, then held out her arms to the older woman. “Besides, we’re family. I’ll always help, when I can.”

“Don’t I know it, baby girl.” Monique’s smile was more genuine as she stepped into Mikaela’s hug. “Three hundred dollars worth of clothes for Fred is not just helping, though.”

“Yeah, that was a lot, but he needed them and it was one less thing for you to worry about. Besides, you fed me how much food during school?”

“All right, we’ll call that even then.” 

“Good, because Carly was never going to let you pay it back.”

Monique laughed for the first time since Mikaela had walked into the house and she smiled at the sound. “All right, I see how it’s going to be. After we lock up and drop off the keys, you think we should go for Italian or something else?”

“Well, this is our first time in Atlanta.” Mikaela loosened her hug so that the older woman could pull away. “I don’t even know what’s good around here. We’re just going to have to trust you.”

“We’ll go visit Daddy’s friend Benny before we leave then. He wanted to say goodbye, and he makes the best Italian food I’ve ever had.”

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
